


[art] Kleos - Art Masterpost

by teyla



Series: Art by teyla [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Military AU, Minor Character Death, Pizza Man Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla
Summary: Digital art masterpost for fairweathereden's fic "kleos".





	

**Author's Note:**

> This art accompanies fairweathereden's 2016 Dean Cas BigBang fic _kleos_. Thanks for the collaboration!

Done in Photoshop CS5 with a Wacom Tablet and mostly standard PS brushes and filters.

| 

  
  
  
---|---


End file.
